Yami
by Sonic Angel
Summary: It would seem as if there are two MORE assassins of darkness. How are they connected to Noir? And furthermore, just WHO are the true identies of these dark assailants? R&R, and find out, mon ami!
1. Gentlemen with Dark Souls

**Yami**

**By Sonic Angel**

**D**isclaimer: Don't own Noir except for Yami. And the made up D12 Bomb, now, on with the ficcy!

**"**Yami. It is the name of a predetermined fate. Two gentlemen, who preside over death; the destiny of the newborn and the unlucky, their dark souls defend."

**I**n France, as the sun shined over the sky, two young men, two young adults were wearing black. The bigger one was wearing a black suit, while the smaller one was wearing the same thing, except he was covered in a black cloak and he had a rapier, whose blade, yes it was black too; and keeping the blackness of his self, he had a black rose on the top left side of his cloak. And as if to complete his costume, he had donned a black mask.

**T**here was a difference with the duo as well. The larger one had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, while the smaller one had hair as black night, with streaks of gray hair, and brown eyes, almost as brown as pure chocolate.

**T**he bigger one asked, "Are you sure that _they_ are here?"

**T**he smaller, the more mysterious and masked one of the black colored team replied calmly, "Of course. I _know_ that _they_ are here."

**T**hen, the smaller one's earphone crackled with a voice on the other line; the person on the other side quipped, "Noir has been found."

**T**he masked man smiled, "Good."

**T**he man who was not wearing a mask asked, "Are we…"

**'**Mask' grinned, "No. People in our profession who are just as good as we are must deserve our introduction. Especially if _they_ are our counterparts."

**'**Blonde' grinned, "Since they're girls, are they…"

**T**hat's when Mask hit Blonde with his fist, "Yes, they're beautiful. And do you think of _nothing_ else than perverted thoughts?"

**B**londe replied, "No."

**M**ask sighed, "Are there _any_ gentlemen out there?"

**W**ho are these two, shadowy people? They are Yami. They are the dark, _deadly_, skilled assassins for hire. No one _knows_ their true names, but… Everyone knows, that they are admirable in their cases, and people have said that they are as good as Noir themselves. Because, in the past, Noir and Yami have worked together many a time before; and once, they have crossed paths as adversaries. The small, masked man is known in the underworld by two names. And they are:

**G**entleman of Darkness; he is known by that name more prominently because he likes to do his work in shadows, or, darkness, because that is where the assassin works best. He _especially_ treats female targets and clients very well, hence, Gentleman of Darkness.

**H**e goes by another name. This name is feared by the underworld and secret organizations alike… Dark Blade. He is called that for his well-versed knowledge of bladed weapons, and his fatal expertise of them.

**H**is compatriot, the big, dirty blonde unmasked man is known by a nickname in the underworld as well. Dark Arsonist. Why? He's a bomb freak, and the creator of a highly deadly and illegal explosive device known as D12. It is eight times more powerful than C4, but for close range combat, he likes to stick with his guns. Literally. He uses a Klobb; and for real stopping power, he uses the Cobra semi-automatic.

**A**s they walked in the old, romantic streets of France, the Dark Arsonist asked, "Are your sources correct? Is Noir _really_ based here?"

The Gentleman replied, "My sources are 99.9 accurate, Arsonist. And when they're that accurate, I'm sure we'll _find_ Noir."

**A**rsonist looked worried. He asked, "But what about… You know, _them_?"

**G**entleman looked more confident. He replied, "_Them_? _One_ of their members is one of my sources. We can take care of _them_. We aren't known as who we are for nothing, right?"

**A**rsonist grinned, "Yeah. You are right. We can take care of _them_!"

**J**ust then, Gentleman's head snapped. He said, "I know where they are."

**A**rsonist said, "Let's go."

**A**nd with the speed of darkness, the duo sped off to Noir's destination.

**T**he Judge was holding himself well against Noir, especially the one who called herself 'The True Noir'. When suddenly, a voice called out, "Judge. You are finished."

**T**hen, the Judge's door blew open, and what should come out the door than… the same theme of Kirika's pocket watch?

**T**he first voice stated, "Yami. It is the name of a predetermined fate." Then, a second voice sneered, "Two gentlemen, who preside over death;" Then, the two voices said the final verse of the poem, "The destiny of the newborn and the unlucky, their dark souls defend."

**T**he Gentleman of Darkness and the Dark Arsonist stepped out from the explosion.

**T**he Judge stammered, "It can't be… How can it be… _possible_…How can _you_ be Yami?"

**G**entleman stated, "You call yourself a Judge. You're nothing but a very _bad_ harbinger of death. In fact, you give Yami and Noir very bad names."

**A**rsonist snarled, "We are going to send you to the deepest pits of hell; where scum like _you_ belong."

**G**entleman sighed, "Nice line."

** A**rsonist said, "I've been preparing that line when we meet Noir."

**G**entleman grinned, "My turn." Then, he got serious. His eyebrows narrowed, he opened his cloak, revealing nothing more than a pair of black Colt .45 caliber handguns; and a black .44 Magnum, and the rapier. Then, he smiled. He said, "Prepare to meet the devil."

**M**ireille asked, "Aren't you improperly equipped for an assassin?"

** T**hat's when Arsonist spoke up. He said, "_Never_ judge a silencer until you can see what he can do."

**T**he judge reached for his gun, when suddenly, the Gentleman threw something out of his right hand. He grinned, "When I say you're going to die, _you_ are going to _die_."

**T**he one who was called 'The True Noir' gasped, "That's a throwing knife." Then, she thought, 'I must report this to Altena. Noir are not the only assassins that have been reawakened.'

**SA:** Heh heh heh, say bye bye, Judge!

**Judge:** …

**Arsonist: **He has a reason to be afraid, you know. My friend is about to _kill_ him.

**SA**: You are right, Arsonist. Next time, the Gentleman of Darkness shows Noir and the Judge why he's called the 'Dark Blade'! Will Noir and the 'True Noir' find out the _true_ identity of Yami? Furthermore, how will the master of 'The True Noir' take the news of Yami's reawakening? And will the Noir girls find love in Yami? Next time… **"Silencer of Darkness."**


	2. Silencer of Darkness

**Silencer of Darkness**

**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Noir!

**"**Yami. It is the name of a predetermined fate. Two gentlemen, preside over death; the destiny of the newly born and the unlucky, their dark souls defend."

**N**oir, Mireille Bouqet, and Kirika Yummura. The young woman wearing a cloak, calling herself 'The True Noir'; assassin of the secret organization, known only as the Soldats. The Judge, their corrupt target.

**T**hen, we have the new players on the board. The legendary Noir of the male assassins and two of the most shadowy assassins of the underworld, they are known by many names, separately, but together, they are: Yami.

**A**s the Dark Arsonist stood by, his partner, the Gentleman of Darkness, was getting ready to show the Judge why, in the underworld, he's known as the Dark Blade.

**T**he Gentleman smiled, "You know what I do for a living, don't you, Judge?"

**T**he Judge fearfully nodded, knowing of what his assailant was capable of, thanks to the Underworld rumors.

**H**e sneered, "That means, I can't let you _live_." Then, he flashed a smile.

**T**he Dark Arsonist was trying to look noble for his partner, but he couldn't help but look at Mireille naughtily. He suddenly regained his composure when the Gentleman glared at him.

**A**rsonist said, "The Gentleman is unlike any assassin you three ladies have ever seen or known _before_."

**M**ireille asked, "Why is that?"

**A**rsonist replied, "First off, he's a throwback. Just like his assassination styles."

**T**he Gentleman replied, "There's nothing wrong with a throwback."

**A**rsonist continued, "Second, he only performs the 'Kiss of Death' on _female _targets."

**G**entleman said, "Arsonist. Lights."

**A**rsonist pushed a button on his watch, and the lights were turned off.

**G**entleman sneered, "Judge. You are now engulfed in darkness. Welcome to _my_ playground."

**A**rsonist sighed, "There's his calling card. Whenever he assassinates people, it's usually in darkness, or in the dead of night. He _claims_ to be mysterious, but when you've known his as long as I have, he's as mysterious as water."

**N**o response. Suddenly, the Judge felt a sharp kick to his spine. He yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

**T**he Gentleman laughed, "Ha ha ha. I told you, Judge. You're in _my_ playground now."

**T**hat's when the Gentleman stepped up the attacks and really started to hurt the Judge with his powerful punches and excruciatingly deadly kicks.

**M**ireille stammered, "He… He's a martial assassin?"

**A**rsonist replied, "Yeah. But this is how he 'preps' his target. The throwing knife, or kunai, that he threw to keep the Judge's gun out of his hands is his tool for assassination."

**T**he one calling herself 'The True Noir' stated, "Now you've got me interested, Arsonist. So you tell me he specializes in knife assassinations?"

**T**hat's when Kirika spoke up. She said, "It would seem that your friend has taken up the ancient ways of assassination to heart."

**'**True Noir' agreed. She stated, "They may be old, but they get the job done." Then she wondered, "Where are his blades? The underworld calls him the Dark Blade…?"

**G**entleman yelled, "Here's why the Underworld calls me the Dark Blade! Take this! BLADE STORM!"

**T**hat's when the Gentleman launched a flurry of both kunai and shuriken at the Judge. And one of the kunai hit the Judge on the knee.

**A**rsonist reactivated the lights and that's when all three assassins looked at the Judge. Then, they thought at the same time, 'He used the flurry to disguise the kunai he was going to use to get the Judge!'

**G**entleman dropped down to the floor and sneered, "I suggest that you don't move, Judge."

**T**he Judge yelled, "Oh, and why _not_?"

**G**entleman stated, "The kunai I hit you with is black. Plus, the tip is coated with a combination of venom from the poison arrow frogs of South America, and cyanide. You'll die soon."

**T**hat's when 'True Noir' smiled evilly, "Your assassination was truly artistic. You two _truly_ deserve to be Yami."

**G**entleman smiled, "You have not seen what the Dark Arsonist can do. You can't judge the whole just by one half. You have to judge assassination teams as a whole. And, I have seen what Noir can do, and I must say I am most impressed." He then proceeded to point at Kirika and smile, "But you… _your_ assassination of Legrand most inspired me. You are beyond doubt, that _you_ are Noir. 'One shot, one kill.'. That is what all hired guns should strive for."

**K**irika said, "Thank you."

**A**rsonist looked at Mireille and smiled, "You are most impressive as well."

**G**entleman sighed, "If you think you can just sweet talk your way to becoming 'A most trustworthy assassin for hire', AKA Mireille Bouqet's boyfriend, you've got another thing coming."

**T**hen, the Judge dropped dead. The 'True Noir' picked up one of Gentleman's decoy kunai and said, "It looks ancient, but the blade seems to be cut by lasers."

**G**entleman smiled, "I like mixing the old with the new. How do you know so much about throwing knives?"

**T**he 'True Noir' opened her cloak and stated, "Throwing knives are my trademark weapons for elimination as well."

**G**entleman stared at the knives. He said, "Definitely New Age."

**G**entleman picked up his kunai and shuriken. He looked at his partner. He said, "Let's go _home_." Then, he grinned, "Race you!"

**A**rsonist said, "Oh, _you're_ on!"

**A**rsonist detonated a smoke bomb and left the building.

**T**he Gentleman launched a grappling kunai from his right sleeve and yelled, "We'll meet again, Noir!"

**A**s the duo left, Mireille wondered, "Who _are_ they?"

**K**irika said, "I am sure we'll find out their true identities."

**W**hen they began to exit, they found that the young woman who called herself 'The True Noir' had exited the building.

**A**t the Manor…

**A** woman was walking to her room when who should abruptly appear but 'The True Noir' herself.

**T**he woman smiled, "Ah, my darling Chloe. Did you assassinate the Judge?"

**C**hloe responded, "I did not assassinate the Judge. Someone else did, Altena."

**A**ltena looked serious. She asked, "Was it the child?"

**C**hloe answered, "It was… Yami."

**A**ltena pondered, "Yami has reawakened. How most fortunate for me, my darling; It would seem as if my plan is going well."

**C**hloe stated, "Kirika and her friend are trying to find out who they are."

**A**ltena smiled, "I would like to meet the newest incarnation of Yami."

**C**hloe asked, "But… We do not know the true identities of Yami. All I know is that they are deserving of the name. How are we going to find out?"

**A**ltena smiled, "That will be your mission. Help the child and her friend if need be. Also, I have just recently purchased a safe house in the outskirts of France. In addition, I have provided you with some civilian clothing as well."

**C**hloe bowed, "It shall be done."

**A**ltena said, "Before you leave, tell me one thing. Is the Gentleman of Darkness as good as the Underworld rumors have stated him to be?"

**C**hloe's face turned a few shades of red. She said, "Yes, he is. And he's just as cute too."

**W**hile the underworld and the Soldats have known of Yami… There is another pair that is equally feared and talked about constantly as Yami. (AN: Hmm. I wonder why…?) A deadly pair of male bounty hunters based in the U.S., but have subsidiaries in Spain, Japan, and yes, in Paris. They are the Dragons.

**A**kira **H**imura

**Age**: 17

**Looks**: Akira is a young man with black hair, brown eyes, skinny, and is referred to as the 'Gentleman Gun' in the overworld, and in the underworld (AN: Sound familiar, anyone?).

**Weapons:** A pair of Colt .45 handguns, _and_ a .44 Magnum.

**Nationality:** Japanese American.

**M**ichael **G**ustav

**Age:** 18

**Looks:** A year older than his smaller counterpart, Michael is big, bad, and he's not going to let anyone get in his way. And yes, bombs are his forte, (AN: This is _so_ obvious.) and yes, he's a perv.

**Weapons:** Klobb, and a Cobra semi-automatic.

**Nationality:** American, with a bit of Irish and German.

**SA:** Oh man, this is_ too_ easy! Even you reviewers out there can guess who Yami is!

**Arsonist:** Does this mean…

**SA:** Oh yeah! Next time, the Noir gals plus Chloe find themselves trapped by perverted French rapists led by an even more perverted 'Ninja'; and the Dragons to arrive save their hides and get their bounty on these guys! And… UH OH! The Dragons get their secret identities busted… By Kirika?! Next Episode… "Black meets Darkness, Part 1."

**Mireille:** Well, what can I say? Kirika's a smart girl.


	3. Black Meets Darkness, part 1

SA: To my second reviewer, here's my explanation: First off, Yami is one of the earliest designations of assassins in the history of assassinations. Second of all, they had to introduce themselves in this way because no one, NO ONE, not even the Judge, has heard of Yami. Yes, they're THAT mysterious. Third, Chloe has a bit of respect for the 'Gentleman of Darkness'. She's been caught off guard by his mysterious nature. Finally, since Yami is Japanese for darkness, most of the weapons that they use are black. As for the profiles… I am not going to say anything, except… Let's just say that the Dragons are pulling 'double duty'.

Black Meets Darkness, Part 1

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: See the last two chappies.

In the city of Paris, France, a young teenager, 17 years of age, was walking alone. He had black hair, and definitely looked Japanese. He was walking toward the flower shop near the Eiffel Tower when he saw two ladies. One of them was a blonde haired woman, who was a year older, and a Japanese lady that looked to be his age. He thought, 'There's no mistake! They were the two that I've seen… In the courtroom… That means… Oh my God… They're… They're _Noir_!'

He whipped out his black cell phone with a dragon pattern on the back. He instantly called his friend.

The voice on the other line answered, "Yo, Michael here!"

The young man said, "Michael? Good! Come to the flower shop, tout suite!"

Michael asked, "Why?"

The young man snapped, "Noir."

Michael asked, "You've found Noir?"

The young man replied, "Yeah."

Instantly, Michael appeared behind the young man, thanks to his electric scooter.

The two walked in to the flower shop and the clerk looked at the young man and smiled, "Ah, mousier Akira. I see you've bought your friend here today."

Akira smiled, "Bonjour, Jéan! How are the kids, and your brother, Piérre?"

Jéan replied, "They're doing fine, mon ami! Say, how's rooting out evil doing for you two?"

Akira sighed, "It's a busy job, but _somebody's_ got to do it!"

That's when the blonde woman came across their conversation and smiled, "I've seen you around here."

Akira smiled, "You too." Then, he held out his hand. He said, "I am _so_ sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Himura Akira."

Then, the young Japanese girl came from behind the woman and asked, "You are Japanese, am I correct?"

Akira opened his eyes and said, "Yes."

The Japanese girl held out her hand and stated, "Yummura Kirika."

Akira shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

The dirty blonde man said, "And I'm Michael Gustav."

The young blonde smiled, "Nice to meet you. I am Mireille Bouqet."

Akira put his hand on his hand and started to walk around the store. He said, "I know I've heard your name from somewhere, I just can't place it where…"

Mireille stated, "Ah! I know I've heard your names from somewhere! You're the Dragons, right?"

Michael grinned, "Yup! That's who we are!"

Akira smiled, "Our bounties are the disease, and we're the cure!"

Then, a voice called out, "Pretty confident for bounty hunters, I must say."

A young, green clothed, purple haired woman walked in to the flower shop.

Akira sighed, "Confidence is nothing unless you have skills to back it up. And I _do_ have skills."

The young lady looked into Akira's eyes. She could see an equal combination of innocence and dangerousness all at once.

Akira thought, 'There's no mistake about who _you_ are too. 'True Noir'.'

The young woman smiled, "I know you do. Akira Himura."

Akira sighed, "There goes my being mysterious."

Michael sighed, "Dude, you were _never_ mysterious."

Akira growled, "I. _Resent_. That."

Then, Akira returned his attention to the young lady. He said, "You know my name, I would like to request that I know yours."

The young lady stated, "Well, _if_ you put it that way, Mr. Himura, my name is Chloe."

Akira smiled, "A beautiful name for a girl that looks _so_ deadly. And you know what they say about looks, Michael."

Michael sighed, "If looks can count as weapons, then against these three, we'd be as good as dead!"

Akira sighed, "We'd be dead three times over!"

Mireille stated, "You say that like we're all assassins."

Akira grinned, "Maybe. Who knows? Maybe, in this shop, we're _all_ assassins."

Mireille then turned his attention her attention to Jéan. She asked, "What do you know about the current incarnation of Yami?"

Jéan replied, "I know as much as the people in the deepest parts in the Underworld, madam. Their codenames, their assassination techniques, their weapons…"

Mireille asked, "Let's start with the weapons, Jéan. What do you know about their weapons, Jéan?"

Jéan replied, "Only the Dark Arsonist uses guns annd explosives. As for the Dark Blade, he uses only bladed weapons. Such as a raiper and Japanese throwing knives. Nothing more."

Mireille asked once again, "Now, about their techniques, Jéan?"

Jéan replied, "Of course. The current incarnation follows the tradition of their past incarnations to a T. The Dark Arsonist is very loud, while the Gentleman of Darkness, also known as the Dark Blade, is…"

Kirika replied, "Silent and deadly. A true assassin in the sense of the word."

Jéan replied, "Yes, he is. Even _I _would like to meet them."

That's when Akira spoke up. He sighed, "Even though Yami _is_ skilled, I believe that there is another pair that's better than them."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Better… Than… U…_Them_?" Then, he laughed, "What pair of assassins could be better than Yami?"

Akira simply said, "Black."

Michael asked, "Black?"

Akira sighed, "Think French, mon ami!"

Jéan could only quiver. He stammered, "N… No… Noi… Noir."

Akira nodded. "Yes, Jéan. Noir."

Akira got out a piece of paper and recited a poem. He said, "Noir. It is a name of an ancient fate. Two maidens, who govern death; the peace of the newly born, their black hands protect."

Jéan regained his composure and sighed, "So, we've got gentlemen with dark souls, and maidens with black hands."

Michael asked, "Why do you think that Noir is better than Yami?"

Akira sighed, "First off, they're girls. They can do some things that w…_they_ can't do."

Michael retorted, "Oh, name them."

Akira sighed, "Seducing your targets, for one."

Mireille smiled, "You've got a point there. Maybe Noir _is_ better than Yami."

Akira sighed, "What can I say? I believe that we guys have been hogging the spotlight too much."

Michael said, "Well, so can Yami! They can…"

Akira sighed, "Seduce _female_ targets. Yami has their limits."

Jéan replied, "Understanding the limits of assassins. You sound as if you know Yami, Akira."

Akira replied, "Maybe I do, Jéan, maybe I _don't_."

Mireille stated, "Sometimes, I've seen you walking around quite a lot, Mr. Himura."

Akira slowly smiled, "I'm the kind of fellow that does a lot of thinking. And please, Mr. Himura is _so_ formal. Just call me Akira."

And Michael said, "And you can call me…"

That's when Akira glared at Michael. Menacingly, even assassin style. He said, "Shut up. Do not act perverted. If she wants to kill you, she _will_ kill you. Isn't that right, Mireille Bouquet, a 'most trustworthy assassin for hire'?"

Mireille asked, "You seem to know who I am, Akira. How is that so?"

That's when Akira closed his eyes and smiled, "What, me? I guess… It was from the dark rumors of the underworld?"

Mireille thought, 'That… That wasn't because of that! When I heard Akira speak, and when I saw him glare at Michael, that wasn't the glare and speech of a bounty hunter… That was the glare and speech of an assassin!'

At the same time, Chloe was thinking, 'Gentleman of Darkness. I've finally found you.'

Akira went to Jéan and asked, "So, about our target…"

Jéan replied, "Oh, yes, Takeru Seta, that 'perverted' ninja that the French police hired you to turn him in, dead or alive. He's been pretty angry at you for foiling his attempted crimes."

Akira simply quipped, "I cannot let that creep get away with his crimes! As a gentleman, I will make sure he never does this to anyone else again!"

Now, once again, Akira eyes narrowed and snarled, "Even if I have to _kill_ him. For the crimes that he and his gang have comitted, I swear, in the name of darkness, I will make him rot in the deepest pits of _hell_."

Jéan thought, 'It would seem as if you can't hide the darkness within, my friend.'

Michael said, "I'll be there with you, man. You know you can count on me."

Akira replied, "Thanks. Together, we'll prove, or, at least, die trying, that light isn't the only element to change the world!"

Then, Michael felt a gun muzzle to his head. Akira said, "My friend isn't your target, Taichi Kunabara. It's Jéan, isn't it?"

The assassin whom Akira addressed as Taichi Kunabara sneered, "My target is none of your concern, Akira Himura."

Akira closed his eyes and said, "You know, for one of Takeru Seta's 'Noir Ninjas', you're pretty smart. Taking backup with you is not a bad idea, to say the least."

Akira's eyes opened, and once again, he glared menacingly. This time, his laser like focus was on Taichi. He said, "But for a rookie hired gun, you're as dumb a bag of nails. You should've hidden your backup in not so predictable locations."

Akira raised his left hand and launched a silver kunai to the back of the car, and killed backup assassin #1.

Akira raised his right hand and launched a white kunai and killed the backup assassin who was hiding behind the Fiat.

Then, Michael whipped out one of his guns and cleanly shot the third and final assassin.

Akira smiled, "Excellent work, Michael. Have you been training much on the target practice fields?"

Michael grinned, "Not that much, my friend."

Taichi growled, "So it would seem as if that you are not who seem to be, Dragons."

Akira said, "Yeah. It's kind of a 'We'd like to tell you, but then we have to kill you' thing. Oh, right. We _are_ going to kill you. Jéan is under _our_ protection. I sugesst that you run and tell Takeru that your mission is a failure."

Taichi raised his Beretta M9, but as fast as he could draw it, Akira launched a razor sharp kunai from his left hand and destroyed it. The only difference from the other kunai that he launched that this time… It was a different color.

Kirika recognized the kunai. She said, "It has become ovbious to me now that I know what your _true_ profession is. Akira Himura, and Michael Gustav. You two are the last in your respective families' line. That means that you are the ones carrying the torches for your fathers." Kirika said, "You two _are_ Yami."

SA: (Grins) Not exactly the way you two wanted identites busted, eh?

Michael: I didn't want our identities busted at _all_.

Mireille: Well, that's the way life goes, isn't it?

SA: Next time, Tai and Akira go head to head, in the Assassin's Dance! You don't want to miss all the knife wielding, razor edge action on the next chappie, "Black Meets Darkness Part 2: Destinies Accepted, Destinies Intertwined!"


End file.
